


MulletTron

by fantasyportal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone has a mullet, Lance has a mullet, M/M, Mullet shaming, MulletTron, Oneshot, Parallel Universes, Small Klance, Voltron, mullet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyportal/pseuds/fantasyportal
Summary: Lance was 99% sure this was a dream, because everyone on team Voltron has a mullet...





	MulletTron

"Lance... Lance... He hit his head really hard... The fall must have been painful... Don't worry he will be fine... Guys he's waking..." Lance felt the sounds of familiar voices fill his head.

He slowly opened his eyes to see bright white light. Slowly he could start to see the rest of team Voltron in their paladin gear. Where was he and what happened? Pods lined the wall and wait... were those healing pods? Why was he in the med bay? Did someone get hurt?

"Lance, we are glad you are okay," Allura said making him turn his head. Wait… was something wrong with him?

"Yeah, that fall looked pretty bad. Good thing the Altean's have advance technology. You were in the healing pod for two quintant," Pidge said filling him in a bit. How bad did he hurt himself? And what had happened?

"Why are all of you suited up and what do you mean I hit my head? I remember flying in Blue and then umm..." Quiznack! How badly did he hurt himself?

"We just returned from a mission and Coran said that you were almost up, so we rushed in," Shiro said calmly.

"That's right lad," Coran said stepping into view. He looked different and it took Lance a couple ticks to realize what had changed. His hair was a couple inches longer and he had a... Mullet?!

"What happened to your hair? It's a mullet! How long was I really out? Is Pidge still a girl and the castles still a ship? Are you trying to steal Keith's hair?!" Lance rambled as he stared in horror at Coran.

Shiro looked at him confused. "His hair has always been like that. Are you okay? Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought. Coran, we might have to do another scan to make sure the pod healed him fully." Shiro said, while reached up and grasping his helmet, then pulling it off to reveal a mullet. His tuft of white hair now lay flat against his forehead and his dark hair was not shaved close to his head anymore. Instead it was long and it was a mullet.

"You have a... Mullet. Has the world gone insane? Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare?" Lance said panic filling his voice.

"Lance, calm down. I think you need to rest," Hunk said worried about his best friend. He took his helmet off too ready pass out along with Lance.

"Dios Mio! Hunk, buddy, why have you betrayed me?"

"Lance... is this about my hair?" Hunk said sounding done with the mullet shaming.

"Yes! Mullets are a disgrace to humankind. They are the ugliest haircut in the history of universe. And you have one."

Allura frowned, "I am unfamiliar with this term. What is a mullet? And what does it have to with hair?"

"It's the hairstyle that both these people -if you could even call them that- have. It's long in the back, but short in the front," Lance said his voice filled with disgust.

"Oh... So like this?" Allura said removing her helmet to reveal a mullet. 

"Your hair! It's ruined! You had long beautiful princess hair... now it's ugly." Allura frowned at the comment.

"Hey Lance, how's my hair?" Pidge asked with a knowing smirk.

Lane turned his head and wondered if he should even be surprised that Pidge had a mullet.

"Pidge, you were so young and innocent."

"Lance, what did you mean when you said earlier that Coran was trying to steal my hair?" Keith asked wondering if he should be worried that Lance had singled him out.

"You're the only one on the ship that is supposed to have a mullet."

"What?"

"Your Keith. The guy with stupid fingerless gloves and the bad haircut. Now everyone has a mullet-"

"Wait... Lance you only remember Keith having a mullet right?" Pidge said interrupting Lance's rant.

"Yeah… and what about it?" Lance said confusion leaking through his words. This was not okay; he hated not understanding what was going on. 

"Ok, what if you are from a parallel universe?”

“What, how what that even work? This has to be a bad dream right? Or… I mean, I guess this could be the parallel universe where everyone has bad style,” Lance said trying to reason with the strange situation.

“Pidge could actually be onto something, ten-thousand years ago Altean researchers were looking into how wormholes affected the space and time continuum. At some point they were looking into parallel universes,” Allura filled in.

“Or he could have hit his head really hard and forgot that everyone had “mullets”, except me,” Keith muttered annoyed that Lance making fun of his hair. Not that Keith really cared what Lance thought about him at all. 

“Nah… There is no way I could have forgotten, besides why would I single you out?”

“I don’t know, you did singled me out for your stupid self proclaimed rivalry.”

“You forgot me!” Lance cried out. Hurt was evident in his voice, showing that it affected him more than he would like to admit. 

“And you forgot our bonding moment.”

“Well you forgot first-”

“Hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I found a weird energy signal coming off Lance,” Pidge replied as she was hunched over on a device busily tapping into it.

“So am I from a parallel universe?”

“I guess so,” Pidge replied.

“Wait… If everyone has a mullet… does that mean we pilot a giant robot called mullettron?” The sound that followed was of multiple people face palming.

Keith frowned and after a tick smirked to himself. Clearly Lance didn’t realise it yet… This was going to be hilarious.

“Hey Lance…”

“What are going to tell me now? That the lions have mullets too, or that I have a mullet?” Lance said smiling at the how utterly ridiculous this conversation was.

“Well actually…” Keith started a smirk blossoming on his face.

Horror started sinking it Lance’s gut as he started to put it together. He reached behind his back and quickly started touching his hair… to find that it was down to his neck.

“I have a QUIZNACKING MULLET!”

**Author's Note:**

> You've got to love Lance (but Pidge is still the best). Well it was really short and I guess it's kind of a crack fic, but I don't really know... Anyway there wasn't much Klance at all, but hopefully it was as hilarious and fluffy as it was in my head. Comments and feedback would be much appreciated. It would be great if you could tell me if you see any mistakes. Hopefully you enjoyed this work.
> 
> Also if you didn't figure it out Lance accidentally landed in a parallel universe where everyone has a mullet. I wasn't sure how clear that was so...
> 
> -Tal


End file.
